Weapons
While energy weapons remain in limited usage, the majority of firearms used are projectile-based. Caseless electrochemical propellant is used, which creates higher velocity and allows for extremely fast rates of fire due to the lack of moving parts. Because the propellant is triggered by an electrical impulse, the trigger pull can be adjusted perfectly to suit the user's needs (+1 Acc when set for the user). Many modern firearms are "smart guns", which only fire when detecting the palm print of the legitimate user. Not all weapons have these, as they cannot be used when wearing gloves or a spacesuit and older weapons require retrofitting. Skilled hackers and electronics specialists can disable or remove the smart circuitry, a valuable skill on the black market. Other accessories include multi-spectrum laser sights and flashlights, electronic scopes with automatic adjustment for shooting conditions, guided projectiles from handheld weapons, and HUD linkup to a visor, eyepiece, or smart contact lens. Firearms intended for use on spacecraft, space stations, Martian cities, and other sealed environments are exclusively used with high-density plastic bullets. These dump all of the energy into the target similar to a hollow point round, but will harmlessly shatter against a hull or window instead of causing decompression (increase damage to next highest damage type, apply 0.5 armor divisor; targets with no DR get automatic DR 1). This also makes them virtually useless against armor, which allows for soldiers and security forces to stay virtually bulletproof when fighting against someone with this ammo. Gyroc weapons utilize rocket-propelled bullets, which accelerate after leaving the muzzle. While this reduces their damage at extremely close range, they have effectively no recoil and allow them to be safely fired in zero gee without the recoil pushing the user backwards. They also easily allow for guided projectiles. Laser weapons as small as handguns exist. Advantages to lasers are extreme pinpoint accuracy and a lack of recoil. Disadvantages are lower power than projectile weapons of comparable size, diffusion in smoke or precipitation, and the inability to penetrate more than a few inches of water. Most lasers are near-infrared, producing no visible light and simply burning a hole in a target. Other non-projectile weapons include sonic nauseators, microwave-based crowd dispersal weapons, microwave EMP devices for disabling electronics and vehicles, and electrolasers (for both stunning and killing). Particle beam weapons remain in an experimental state due to their bulk and power requirements. Shipboard weapons vary with the ship. Civilian ships may legally fit semi-automatic cannons between 40mm and 120mm in caliber, primarily intended for destroying rogue asteroids and space debris. Restricted military weapons include fully automatic point defense cannons (PDC), point defense lasers, dumbfire rockets, guided missiles, and railguns. Many large military vessels are built around a railgun along the spine of the ship, which requires the entire vessel to aim but can gut almost any target with ease. Melee Ballistic Knife Homemade Axe Homemade Club Homemade Knife Martian Sword Revolvers Chiappa Rhino 40DS (.357 Magnum) DiamondBack .357 (.357 PPC Magnum) Keitakku Model 35 Auto-Revolver (9mm RPK) Laramie Industries Quick-Draw (9mm RPK) Mannlicher 2019 (12x50mm Magnum) Pistols Alliance PL-30 (Laser) Beretta B23R (9mm EP) Coltonics M2375 (13mm EP) Liberator (9mm RPK) EFSC 10.11 (7.5mm EP) Homemade Pistol (9x19mm Parabellum) Kard-13 (13mm EP) Krupp P-99 (9mm EP) Lexington C9 (15mm Magnum) Lexington C75 (Laser) M49 Falchion (9mm EP) Mauser C500 (7.5mm EP) MZ-31 Vindicator (Laser) Podbyrin P-50 (9mm EP) Thompson R4 (1.5mm) United Defense P5 (15mm Magnum) United Defense Target Master (5.2mm EP) Shotguns Blazer FF (12 Gauge) Blazer XR-09 (12 Gauge EP) Bulldog ES-1 (12 Gauge EP) Fujikawa Type 500 (12 Gauge) H2 M90 (12 Gauge) Homemade Shotgun Pistol (12 Gauge) LeFrance 612 (12 Gauge EP) Matrix Projects M24 (20 Gauge EP) Mauler 12 (12 Gauge Metal Storm) MCRN Spectre (12 Gauge EP) Palfinger Mk. 5 (20 Gauge) Raven 9X51 (8 Gauge EP) TS12 (12 Gauge) Submachine Guns Homemade Submachine Gun (9x19mm Parabellum) LaCrima 99 (9mm EP) Linkater Stormfront (13mm EP) PDW-57 (5.7mm EP) PPSh-14 (7.5mm EP) SR-PDW-K (9mm EP) Thanos MP5 (9mm EP) Rifles Alliance PR-99 (Laser) Arcflash Labs EMG-01A (Laser) Atlas Manufacturing AR-20 Thor (20x180mm EP) Atlas Manufacturing Railvolver (35x170mm) G-Volt AMR (Laser) Huang QB13 (Laser) MagnaTech EM-1 (2mm) Vulkan M2 Tactical DMR (10mm ER) Zamax R5 (15mm ER) Zamax Rail Rifle (2mm) Assault Rifles Alliance PR-30 (Laser) Ballester 55 (7mm ER) CEL-3 Cauterizer (Laser) Crye Associates MR-C (6.8mm Caseless) Draco AR-10 (7.5mm Caseless) FOM-7 Flash Gun (Laser) Hi-Mar M4 (7mm ER) M1-L5 Triple Pulse Rifle (7mm ER) MCRN H6-2 (10mm ER) Spike X1S (7.5mm Caseless) Tennerif AR-57 (5.7mm ER) Tula Saritch 308 (7.62x51mm NATO) Vulkan M2 (7.62x39mm) ZK-25 (5.7mm ER) Machine Guns Brown LMG-9 (6.8mm Caseless) EXO245 Autocannon (25mm Caseless) RG Ripper (10mm ER) Flamethrowers XM42-M Grenade Launchers Homemade Grenade Launcher (75mm Improvised) Metal Storm 3GL (40mm Metal Storm) Metal Storm Redback RWS (40mm Metal Storm) RGSh30 (40x46mm) SITES Cremator Grenade Launcher (40mm Caseless) Missile Launchers FIM-77 Stingray (70mm Disposable) Grenades FRB Incendiary Grenade MKU-333 Fragmentation Grenade Molotov Cocktail Rheinmetall 9-Bang Stun Grenade Cannons M345 Vulcan Point Defense Turret (20x180mm EP) PDX-01 Point Defense Turret (40mm EP) PF-120 Point Defense Turret (120mm EP) RG-12 Railgun Turret (155mm) RG-20 Railgun Turret (120mm) RMX-40 Point Defense Turret (40mm EP)